


Please, I Want To Live

by trashprinxe



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Copper Elephant War, Gen, Oneshot, Steam Powered Feels, Wartime Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprinxe/pseuds/trashprinxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit was anything but fine as he dodged yet another crushing footfall. He aimed his cannon and fired it off at the zombie manning the elephant, then attempted to clear the area as shrapnel shredded through the air. He narrowly dodged another explosion, and as he fell once more onto the hard African soil he cried out, “Please, I want to live!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, I Want To Live

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: So I watched I, Robot and then somehow this little drabble idea made its way into my head. We know that the bots’ personalities were developed over time thanks to the blue matter. Well, Rabbit is the oldest, what if his started forming first?]

The ground was exploding beneath him, his sensors flared off a million different signals at once, and all he had to hold onto was his programming that was telling him to survive. Another explosion knocked him sideways and he scrambled to his feet using the hand that hadn’t been replaced with a cannon. He looked up just in time to avoid the gargantuan copper elephant foot that smashed to the ground where he had been seconds before. His mismatched eyes widened in fear as they darted around, seeking a place of refuge but finding none. 

“Help!” he called, but to no avail, no one could hear him over the cacophony of battle. No one, that is, but Colonel Walter. He was connected to all of his robots through wireless communicators, and when he heard the cry he turned his attention to his original creation. He was confused, however, to find that Rabbit did not seem to be in any immediate danger. He was not too severely damaged to function, nor was he being directly attacked. In fact, according to Walter’s equipment, the bot seemed to be fine for the moment.

Rabbit was anything but fine as he dodged yet another crushing footfall. He aimed his cannon and fired it off at the zombie manning the elephant, then attempted to clear the area as shrapnel shredded through the air. He narrowly dodged another explosion, and as he fell once more onto the hard African soil he cried out, “Please, I want to live!”

“What did you just say?” His creator’s voice sounded through his head, shocked. 

“Pappy, help me!” Rabbit cried as he raced through the battlefield. “I don’t want to die!” 

Peter Walter sat back in his chair, his creation’s plea ringing in the empty air. Rabbit shouldn’t even be able to understand the concepts of life and death, let alone be able to apply them to himself. He wasn’t programmed to feel fear…

He wasn’t programmed to feel at all. 

Relief was another thing that he wasn’t supposed to be able to feel, but it washed through the war machine as his creator’s voice filled his head again. “Don’t worry, Rabbit. If you follow our plans nothing will harm you. Just stick to your programming.” 

“Right…” the automaton nodded to himself allowing his panic to subside, slipping back into coding and pre-set commands. Before he completely allowed these to take over, he said, “Thank you, Pappy.” 

Peter Walter put his face in his hands, his exhaustion getting the best of him. He needed to end this war soon and get his creations— his boys— back home. Apparently he understood less about his own discovery than he’d thought.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Becoming a Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/874110) by [The_Whistler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whistler/pseuds/The_Whistler)




End file.
